fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon God
The Moon God, Rher, is one of the Old Gods in the Fear & Hunger series, mentioned loosely in Fear and Hunger ''(though his servants Pocketcat and Lady of Moon appeared in the game), and makes his debut in ''Fear and Hunger: Termina. Lore "Trickster god, also known as the Moon god. He is one of the last older gods to still observe mankind. He is a jealous kind. He would not share the godhood and the world order with humans and the new gods. He has many ploys to diminish our influence." - A quote by the New Gods in the hall when asked about the Moon God. A mysterious Old God and one of the last of the Old Gods that still observes mankind to this day. He is said to be of a jealous kind, not wanting to share the idea and dream of a god to the mortal race of humans, alongside disapproving of them taking over the old world order and replacing it with the new world order, as humans now have become this mocking and pretentious display of being New Gods. Because of this act being seen as sacrilege to the Old God, he has began plotting to reduce the influence of the New Gods. He employs his servants, Pocketcat (who is seen as a sort of bogeyman in children's stories) and Lady of Moon, to go and hunt for children in order to keep them from being used as new vessels for a new type of God that can rival the Old Gods, the same way Alll-mer came to be an Old God: from being half man and half New God. However, this plan would fail in the end as Nilvan, the New God that represents humanity's endless potential, had outsmarted the Old God and had made sure her daughter sired from the man of the prophecies, the now newly deified God of Fear and Hunger, would come to the Altar of Darkness via the help of one who delved deep into the dungeons of Fear and Hunger. The child would mature and become an Old God, therefore rivaling the Old Gods and carrying on humanity's dream to soar above their limitations. Or did it fail in the end? Perhaps this is simply another ploy by the Old God, for humans do not know of his plan and his ways of intrigue. In the current date of 1945, after the end of the Great War II, the Old God has another ploy. He has decided to announce the Termina festival in the small town of Prehevil, and it seems he has foreseen the arrival of 14 people, whether willingly or unwillingly, to Prehevil and has chosen them as the contestants. He has sent them a dream, with his new servant, Per'kele, acting as his voice, telling them of the festival and how it was a chance for one them to have an 'illustrious reality' and the 'festival to end all festivals'. Whether they believe it to be real or not... the wheels of the festival have started turning already and has commenced, with only one of the contestants having great value, but which one? No one knows. His symbol is the three circles. Two on top of one of them. Though the top right circle is a horizontal omega symbol with a dot in the middle of it. Ideology Like his name and title, he seems to encompass the ideas of trickery, deceit, subterfuge, schemes, the dark, and anything else involving deviousness. Not much is known about his plans, but his followers are always constantly scheming and meddling with mankind throughout the course of human history. In the Skin Bible - Rher, the god was depicted as a god of the insane and a trickster of madness. It is not too far off because all of the Moon-touched inhabitants of Prehevil have gone insane, except for a few like the Woodsman and the Mayor. Ironically, Rher also represents truth as seen by his moonlight illuminating those that are touched by the rays. It is not quite far off because engraving the sigil of Rher onto one's face increases their mind, making them know more without going too insane from the truth. Though in the mentioned book, he also apparently uses this 'truth' with his moonlight as a trick against others questioning his motives. It seems to suggest that he also is a god that represents fallacies and false truths. However, because of his reputation, not much is really known about him, and he seems to prefer to keep it that way. His creations It is said in the Skin Bible - Rher (written by Enki Ankarian) that the god is in an ever eternal sleep. One wonders how he creates his creations. Does he dream them to existence? Trivia * The way Rher looks at the player when they were present on top of the tower within the dream, is reminiscent to the face of the falling moon within the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Category:Old Gods Category:Termina Category:Termina characters